


I Just Wanna See The Stars With You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Memory Loss, Sad, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When it first starts happening, neither Mason nor Corey are expecting it. It's a slow, gradual thing. Something they're able to pass off as a normal thing. People start to forget things when they get older, it happens. But Mason is only 40 years old. He shouldn't be forgetting things the way he is. Not with a mind as quick and agile as his has always been. The thing about reality is they can't run from it forever, no matter much they might want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda who has been a big part of this spiral. This is going to be a ride.  
> The title comes from [The Fault In Our Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OefwRG8Q5Qw) by Troye Sivan

Corey isn’t expecting it when it starts happening. He’s all too aware of how fragile life can be for humans. But this is Mason. He’s always had a way of pulling through. And his mind has always been at the top of its game. He’s wicked smart and clever. It’s one of the things that made Corey fall in love with him.

Neither of them see it coming. Mason just turned 40 this past year. He has a good job working as a doctor at the hospital. In his free time he even teaches classes at the local community college. He’s in his prime. Until he isn’t.

It starts off slow, so slow that it almost appears normal. Mason walks into the room and just stands there, looking around and scratching his head.

Corey turns to him and smiles, “Don’t tell me even you’re not immune to the walking into a room and forgetting what you came in here for curse.” Mason just rolls his eyes and walks over to his husband. He puts his arms around his waist and nuzzles into Corey’s neck. Corey chuckles and runs his hand through Mason’s hair, “You okay, old man?”

“Shut up,” Mason mumbles, “I’m only a few months older than you.”

“But you’re still older,” Corey teases, “You’re even starting to go gray.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Corey says. He leans back so that Mason has to pull back and look at him. “You love me. And I love you. And I happen to love that you’re older than me.”

“I always figured you had a thing for older guys,” Mason says.

“Just this one,” Corey tells him, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re the only guy for me Mason Hewitt-Bryant.”

“Well good.” Mason grins, “Because you’re the only guy for me Corey Hewitt-Bryant.” Mason grins and backs Corey into the counter, caging him in with his arms, “Now why don’t I show you just how young I still am?”

“Bring it on,” Corey says, gripping Mason by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Things continue to go on as normal after that, or so Corey thinks. They get up in the morning and go to work before coming home and having dinner together and then spend their nights curled up on the couch or in bed. It’s normal.

One day Corey is in the kitchen, preparing to make dinner when Mason comes in. He grins over at Corey and puts a bag down on the counter, “Hey babe. I got some milk.”

Corey’s brow furrows, “But you just got milk yesterday.”

Mason frowns, looking from the bag on the counter to Corey, “I did?”

“Yeah babe,” Corey says, walking over to the fridge and opening the door to reveal the almost full gallon of milk, “You picked it up on the way home when I asked you to. Remember?”

“Huh,” Mason says, “I… Yeah I guess. You know how I can get after long days at work.”

All Corey can do is nod, trying to ignore the way his stomach clenches. Masons never forgets anything. He has the best memory out of all of them.

Corey starts noticing other little things after that. Mason having to call him to be let into the house because he walked out to leave for work without his keys. Corey having to meet him at the store because Mason forgot his wallet at home before he went out for groceries. He forgets he’s holding something and goes looking for it, or looks for his glasses when he’s wearing them. It’s all little things that would seem normal for anyone else. Corey tries to tell himself that. People can be forgetful sometimes.

One day Mason forgets it’s his turn to pick up their twin daughters Courtney and Madison from the airport when they’re visiting from college. Corey gets a call from Courtney asking if someone is coming to get them, telling him that Mason isn’t answering his phone. Corey frowns. Mason has never missed a pick up day. Mason winds up showing up at the airport while Corey is on the phone, apologizing to the girls and telling them he lost track of time. Which happens. Just not with Mason.

Then it becomes hard to ignore. It’s Corey’s birthday and he’s sitting at the restaurant they’ve had reservations at for months. He arrives early and doesn’t really think anything about it when Mason isn’t there. He just checks in and gets their table, shooting Mason a text that he’s at the table. Then 7 o’clock arrives and Mason still hasn’t shown up. Again Corey tries to brush it off. Mason could just be held up at work and that’s why he’s not answering his phone. But then another 10 minutes pass then 20 until Corey has been sitting at the restaurant for an hour with no sign of Mason. His first thought is to worry. Maybe something happened to Mason on his way over. He calls the hospital and talks to Melissa, only to find out that Mason had left work hours ago.

After that Corey calls Liam, thinking maybe he’s heard from his best friend Liam just sounds confused, “He’s not with you?”

Corey sighs, “No Liam, he’s not. Would I be calling you if he was?”

There’s a beat of silence before Liam speaks, “No I guess not. But I haven’t seen him. Have you tried calling? There’s no way he would just miss your birthday dinner.”

“I’ve called and texted,” Corey tells him. He flags down a waiter, tucking the phone to his shoulder, “Can I get the check please?” When the waiter leaves he brings the phone back up to his ear. “I know Mason. He doesn’t just not show up to things. Or ignore his texts and phone calls. Liam what if something happened?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Liam assures him, “Why don’t you go home and see if he’s there? If he’s not we’ll go out and look for him, alright?”

“Yeah okay,” Corey says, slipping some cash into the folder with the check. He gives an apologetic smile to the server, “Keep the change.”

Corey grabs his jacket and leaves the restaurant, heading towards his car, all the while talking to Liam, “I’m about to head home now. I’ll let you know if he’s there.”

“Okay,” Liam says, his voice quiet, almost hesitant. “Hey Cor?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Corey takes a shuddering breath, “Yeah. Yeah sure it is.”

Corey frowns when he pulls into the driveway and sees Mason car is parked in its usual spot. He looks inside it and sighs when he sees Mason’s phone sitting in the passenger’s seat. That certainly explains at least a little bit of it. Corey unlocks the car and grabs the phone before heading towards the house.

Mason isn’t anywhere downstairs when he enters the house. Corey hangs his jacket up, kicks off his shoes, and puts his keys in the bowl by the door. He walks quietly through the dark house and upstairs to his and Mason’s room. Mason is curled up on the bed when he walks in, a book propped up on his chest.

He looks over at Corey with a smile when Corey walks in, “Hey babe. There you are. I was getting worried. Long day?”

Corey takes a deep breath, his body warring with all the different emotions he’s been feeling. Anger, sadness, disappointment, hurt.

 _He forget,_ keeps playing through his head, _Mason forgot your birthday._

Corey does his best to put on a smile as he walks towards the dresser and grabs some clothes to sleep in. “Yeah it was a long day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mason says, “Want to talk about it?”

It would be so easy for Corey to confront Mason about this. He knows anyone else would rage and scream about their partner forgetting their birthday. But this is Mason. Mason doesn’t just forget things.

 _Except he did_.

“No it’s fine,” Corey says, giving him a tired smile. “It’s done with. I’m just gonna take a quick shower.”

“Okay babe,” Mason says, “I’ll be here waiting.”

Corey nods and walks quickly into the bathroom. He stares down at where Mason’s phone is still resting in his hands. Part of him is tempted to erase the calls and texts he sent to Mason, anything to make Mason not worry. But he can’t. It’s not right and he knows it’s not.

So he puts the phone down, along with his clothes, and then strips down. He turns on the shower and then slips in and under the warm spray. He washes his hair and his body and then he just stands there for a moment, letting the water wash over him as he leans his arms against the cool tiles. Before he knows it his body is shaking with sobs.

He can’t ignore it anymore. Whatever is happening with Mason isn’t normal. It’s not right. He knows it. He’s just not sure how to bring it up to Mason.

It turns out he doesn’t have to. When he walks out of the bathroom Mason is sitting on the edge of the bed, Corey’s phone in his hands. Corey hadn’t even realized he’d left it out here.

“I forgot,” Mason says, his voice breaking around the words. “I forgot your birthday and you didn’t tell me.”

Corey rushes forward, coming to a stop in front of Mason, “Mase....”

“Theo called,” Mason tells him, “I answered. He started yelling at me, demanding to know why I left you sitting alone at a restaurant for an hour on your birthday.” Mason looks up at him, his eyes wet as tears fall down his face, “Why didn’t you tell me? God Corey you should be pissed at me. And yet… you just let it go.”

Corey tries to swallow the lump that’s forming in his throat, “I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow. I just wanted you to have tonight.”

Mason lets out a choked sob and then he’s throwing his arms around Corey’s waist and resting his head on his stomach, "I think there's something wrong with me."

“I know,” Corey tells him, bringing a hand up to card through Mason’s hair. “But whatever this is we’re going to figure this out, okay?”

Mason continues to sob, his body shaking with the force of it, “I don’t want to forget.”

Corey closes his eyes, tears of his own spilling down his face, “I know babe. I know.”

Corey doesn’t sleep much that night. He just holds Mason, watches the way his chest rises and falls gently as he sleeps. Now that the thought is there it won’t go away. Neither will the worry. The worry that this is something serious. That he’s going to lose Mason. 21 years they’ve been married, and they’ve been some of the best years of his life. They have a nice house and their marriage and their relationship just gets stronger as time goes on. They have 2 beautiful girls that they’ve been raising since they were born. So many things to be grateful for. So many things that they could just lose.

Corey waits until 8 a.m. and then he slips out of bed. He grabs his phone and quietly pads downstairs. He spent all night thinking about what to do and he knows now. He calls Dr. Janice, their primary care doctor, and explains the situation as best as he can before asking if there’s any way they can get in to see her or if she can recommend a specialist to them.

She puts him on hold for a while and then comes back, telling him that she was able to get them in with a neurologist later that day if he’s interested. Corey agrees and hangs up. Then he just sits there, staring down at his hands. He’s still sitting there when Mason walks down an hour later. He takes a seat next to Corey on the couch and takes one of Corey’s hands in his own.

“We have an appointment at 3 with a neurologist,” Corey tells him.

“Okay,” Mason says, his voice soft.

Corey takes a deep breath, turning to look at Mason, to find him already looking back. He smiles, bringing a hand up to Mason’s face, “I love you, Mason.”

Mason leans into his touch, giving him a small smile, “I love you too, Cor. Always.”

“We’re going to figure this out,” Corey tells him.

“What if we don’t?” Mason snaps suddenly, pulling away from Corey. “Or what if we do and it’s not something we want to hear? We know what this means Corey! _You_ know! You just don’t want to accept it!”

“Mason…” Corey says, reaching out for him but Mason jumps off the couch.

He backs away, pointing a finger at him, “You just… you...” Mason’s breathing is becoming shallower as his eye frantically scan the room. He brings a hand up to his hair and tugs on it before letting out a cry of frustration. “What is the word? Why can’t I…? Corey?”

Corey jumps off the couch and rushes over to him. He takes Mason’s face in his hands, “Hey Mase.  Look at me. You need to breathe. Okay? Deep breaths. Like this,” Corey brings Mason’s hand up to his chest and takes a few deep breaths. “Can you do that?”

Mason eyes move down to where their hands are on Corey’s chest and he takes a few deep breaths to match Corey’s own, his breathing slowly returning to normal. His eyes move back up to meet Corey’s. Corey feels his heart break at the sadness and worry there.

“I yelled at you,” Mason whispers.

“You did,” Corey says, knowing there’s no point in denying it. It will just make things worse. He also knows he shouldn’t tell him it’s okay. That’s where the whole explosion came from. “But it’s because you’re frustrated. Which I get.”

“It could get worse,” Mason tells him. “Depending on what it is, you know it could.”

“But we’ll handle it,” Corey tells him, “We’ll handle it together like we always do. No matter what happens I’m going to be here with you Mase.”

Mason rests his forehead against Corey’s as he takes a shuddering breath, “Okay.”

Mason winds up going back to sleep for a few hours after that. Corey busies himself around the house, trying to find ways to distract himself. At 1:30 they leave the house and Corey drives them to the neurologist’s office downtown. They check in, filling out some paperwork, and then the wait comes. Mason fidgets in the chair next to his so Corey reaches over and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together.

When the doctor calls them back Corey keeps hold of Mason’s hand and squeezes, letting him know he’s there and not going anywhere. Mason gives him a small smile.

It takes a long time, the doctor running test after test saying they want to be sure. Corey is a little grateful for that. He read online that it’s always better for them to be thorough about this sort of thing, rather than jumping the gun and giving a quick diagnosis. Still when the tests are over and they’re left sitting there waiting for an answer Corey wishes it could have taken a little longer.

Especially when the doctor calls them back in. His face is grim as he looks over his papers and then at Mason. “We have the results of the tests.”

“And what is it doctor?” Mason asks, his hand clutching Corey’s tighter.

“It looks as if you have early onset Alzheimer's Mr. Hewitt-Bryant,” the doctor says.

He says it so steadily. As if it’s the most normal thing, and he’s not delivering life changing news to them. The word is out there now, confirming all of Corey’s worries. Alzheimer’s. Mason has Alzheimer’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because I can't stay away from this fic apparently.  
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

The words hang heavy over them the whole drive home. _Mason has Alzheimer’s._ It’s silent in the car, neither one knowing what to say. The doctor told them there wasn’t a definite time frame for something like this. That the progression of the disease was different for everyone. That for all they knew Mason could still have years left with his memories before he truly starts to forget. Corey had wanted to scream that wasn't good enough. No amount of time way good enough. Not when they knew there would come a time when Mason would forget, where he wouldn’t be himself.

They gave them pamphlets and websites they could go to, as well a prescription for Aricept, a medication that is supposed to help with cognitive functioning. It’s all so much at once that it feels a little overwhelming. If it feels like this for Corey, he can only imagine what Mason must be feeling. He chances a glance over at Mason to see him staring out the window. His face is completely blank, as if he’s looking but his mind is someplace else. Corey grips the steering wheel tighter and keeps his eyes on the road.

“Can we get some food?” Mason asks him suddenly.

Corey looks over and sees Mason’s eyes are now on him. Corey nods and looks back towards the road, but he holds his hand out, not disappointed when Mason laces their fingers together.

“Yeah we can get food.”

“Good because it’s been a while since we went to Cal’s diner,” Mason says, “I’m dying for one of his omelettes.”

“And don’t forget the milkshake,” Corey says. He feels a chill run over him as his words register too late. “Shit. Mason I…”

“It’s alright,” Mason says, squeezing his hands. “It’s… I know how you meant it Cor. It’s such a normal thing to say.”

And it is. He’s right. Yet Corey still can’t help but feel guilty about it. Mason’s thumb is stroking across the skin of his hand, the way it usually does when he’s trying to calm Corey down. Corey does his best to focus on that as he gets his breathing under control. The last thing he needs to do is crash the car.

Corey’s relieved when the diner comes into view. He parks the car and the two head inside, taking their favorite booth in the corner. Almost as soon as they’re seated their usually server Manon comes up to the table and smiles down at them, “Hey guys. What can I get ya? Your usual?”

Corey’s about to tell her yes. Rarely does their order change. Then he looks at Mason, noticing the way his brow furrows in confusion. He turns back to Manon with a small smile, “Maybe just give us a minute? And bring us out a couple waters?”

“You got it,” Manon says, then she’s walking off towards the counter again.

Corey turns to Mason to see him frowning down at his menu. He looks up at Corey and the look on his face breaks Corey’s heart. There’s a sadness there but he also looks so confused and lost.

“I have a usual?” Mason asks. “What is it?”

“You usually go for the breakfast,” Corey tells him, “Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and a biscuit.”

“Seems simple enough,” Mason mutters.

“Is that what you want?” Corey asks.

“I…” Mason looks around the diner, before looking back to Corey. “I think I just want to go home.”

“Okay,” Corey says, “Sure. We’ll go home.”

“You’re not mad, are you?”

Corey reaches across the table and squeezes Mason’s hand, doing his best to reassure him, “Of course I’m not mad.”

“Can we maybe just get a milkshake to go?” Mason sounds so hopeful that Corey has to smile.

“Sure Mason, what kind do you want?”

“Pineapple,” Mason says, “Do they have that?”

“That we do,” Manon says. “Just some shakes for ya?”

“Yeah I think that’ll be it today,” Corey tells her, “2 pineapples. And make them to go please?”

“You got it,” Manon says, “I’ll have them right out.”

Corey keeps his eyes on Mason, watching the way he keeps his head down and his gaze focused on their joined hands. He can tell Mason is doing his best to stay calm, not wanting to draw attention to himself, at least not in public.

Eventually Mason does look up, his eyes wet as they meet Corey’s. “Mase…”

Mason shakes his head, “Please don’t say anything. Not here.”

Corey just nods, “Okay.”

Luckily Manon returns shortly after that with their shakes. Corey takes out some cash and hands it over, “You can keep the change.”

“All you two ordered was shakes,” Manon says, “It’s hardly worth this much.”

“Consider it a way to make up for the ones that don’t tip you well enough,” Corey tells her.

“Thank you,” Manon says, smiling warmly at them. “You two are some of the good ones.”

“We certainly try,” Corey says, “We’ll see you.”

“Bye you too!” Manon calls as they head towards the door.

“It was nice to meet you,” Mason calls back.

Corey notices the way Manon’s face contorts in confusion, her hand stilling mid-wave. Corey makes himself look away as he guides Mason out of the building with a hand on his back. Mason is tense in front of him the whole way to the car. When they get in, he buckles his seatbelt then stares straight ahead, his hands clenched tightly in his lap.

“I knew her, didn’t I?” Mason asks.

Corey doesn’t want to lie to him, but he doesn’t want to hurt him either. “She’s been our server a few times.”

“I don’t remember,” Mason whispers.

Corey just squeezes his hand before starting the car. He hands Mason his milkshake and his straw, watching as he drinks it, a smile forming on his face as the first burst of flavor reaches him. If there was ever anything guaranteed to cheer Mason up it’s a pineapple milkshake.

When they get home Corey leaves Mason in the living room before heading into the kitchen to make lunch. Just being in the diner surrounded by all the food bad made him hungry, and he has no doubt Mason is hungry too. He makes them a couple sandwiches and grabs some chips before heading into the living room. Mason is sipping on his milkshake while some movie plays on TV.

He looks over at Corey when he enters, his eyes immediately falling on the food. Corey chuckles when he hears Mason’s stomach give a loud rumble, “I figured you’d be hungry.”

“Starving,” Mason says, giving Corey a small smile when he hands him his plate. He puts the shake down and then digs into the food, his eyes on the TV as he eats. Corey finds himself watching him as he eats his own meal. It’s such normal Mason behavior that it makes his chest ache.

“I know you’re watching me,” Mason says, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Surely the movie is more interesting.”

Corey shakes his head, “You’ll always be the most interesting thing in the world to me.”

Mason grins at him, “And you’ll always be a sap.”

“Yeah well you love it when I’m sappy,” Corey says, taking a bite of his sandwich. “And you can be just as bad.”

“Apparently that’s something you love about me as well,” Mason tells him. “You married me after all.”

“I’m pretty sure I married you for a lot more than your sappiness,” Corey tells him. He puts his plate down on the table, doing the same for Mason’s, before crawling over to him.

Mason grins, grabbing Corey by the hips and pulling him closer, “Oh yeah? Why don’t you remind me what they are?”

“Well definitely your ass,” Corey says, earning a snort from Mason. “And your smile. The way you go out of the way to help people who need it. Even the people that the world has turned their back on. People that others might not necessarily trust. You did that with me. You gave me a chance. You let me into your life and your heart. You make me so happy. I’ll never be able to thank you for that Mason.”

“Corey,” Mason breathes, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. “You make me happy too. You and the girls and this life that we have is everything. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Corey murmurs. Then he’s leaning in and kissing Mason. It starts off soft and sweet, but then Mason is pulling Corey onto his lap and the kiss quickly becomes more heated. Corey loses himself in it. In Mason’s kisses, the way that his hands light a fire across his body wherever they’re touching him, the sounds he makes as they lie together, the way he tastes on Corey’s tongue.

Corey stares up at the ceiling, panting as Mason trails his lips lightly across his neck. “Well that was…”

“Intense,” Mason finishes.

“Yeah,” Corey says, “Yeah that’s one word for it.”

They spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch and watching TV. Everything seems perfectly normal. Corey knows that’s how it’s going to be for a while. That to begin with Mason will have more moments of lucidity before it starts getting worse.

He wakes up the next morning and the space on the bed next to him is empty. He panic, jumping out of bed and throwing clothes on. But then he hears movement downstairs and realizes Mason is still inside, just in the kitchen. Corey leans against the wall for a moment before heading into the bathroom. He quickly relieved himself and brushes his teeth before heading downstairs.

He frowns when he enters the living room and sees Mason sitting on the couch, his head turned towards the window.

“Mase?” Corey asks, takin a seat next to him on the couch.

“I’m going to have to quit working,” Mason says, his voice sounding far away. “I’m a doctor. How can I trust myself with my patients or how can they trust me if I’m going to start forgetting things? It’s not safe.”

Corey takes Mason’s hands in his own and strokes across his knuckles with his thumb. He’s not sure what he can say that will make Mason feel better. Not when they both know he’s right. Even if he did keep working for a while and never forgot anything that still opens them up to the possibility of being sued if someone found out. People are cruel, especially where money is involved. There’s no telling what they could say just to make Mason look bad. They can’t risk that. Mason’s name still means something good and it should stay that way.

“You’re not wrong,” Corey tells him, “but we can find other things for you to do.”

“Like what?” Mason asks.

“So many things,” Corey says, “you’ve always talked about what you would do if you had more free time and retired.”

“But I’m not retiring!” Mason shouts, yanking his hands out of Corey’s. He balls them into fists on his knees as he glares at the carpet. “I’m being forced out. That is not retiring. And it’s not fair. There are still so many things I wanted to do.”

“Then we’ll do them,” Corey says.

Mason turns to look at him, an adorable frown in place. “What?”

“Make a list and we’ll do them,” Corey tells him. “We have more than enough in our vacation fund, and I’m due some time off.”

“You’re serious,” Mason says, something akin to wonder in his voice.

“Of course I am,” Corey smiles but it’s not as easy as it once was, “There are things I want to do with you too. So make the list and we’ll do them.”

“Cor…”

Corey shakes his head and gets to his feet, “No arguments. We’re doing this.”

He grabs a notebook and a pen and hands it over to Mason. He feels his heart break when Mason just sits there, staring down at where the pen is poised upside down over the paper.

“Mase?” Corey asks, his voice quiet. “You alright?”

Mason blinks before looking over at him with a smile. He starts trying to write before realizing the pen is upside now. All he does is huff out a breath and turn the pen over. He uncaps it and starts to write.

Corey looks over when the door opens and their daughters walk in. They both pull Corey in for a tight hug.

“How is he?” Courtney asks, glancing over at Mason.

“Right now he’s fine,” Corey tells them. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. Could you…?”

“What is it?” Madison asks him.

Corey takes a deep breath, “Could you stay with him for a little while? I have something I have to do.”

Courtney squeezes his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “Of course Dad. We’ll be here. You do what you have to.”

Corey nods and turns towards Mason, “Hey Mase, look who’s here.”

Mason turns, his brow furrowing in confusion as he stares at their daughters. The look has his breath leaving him. There isn’t any recognition there. Just a blankness. Then it’s clearing and Mason is grinning over at them, “My girls.”

“Hey Pop,” Madison says, sitting on the couch with Mason, Courtney sitting on his other side. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making a list,” Mason tells them, “Your Dad thought it would be a good idea.”

“We’re going to go on a little bit of a vacation,” Corey tells them. He moves until he’s in front of Mason, bringing a hand down to brush through his hair. “Hey babe? I’m going out for a while. But the girls will be here with you.”

Mason nods and leans into his touch, “Okay.”

“Do you need anything?”

Mason looks up at him with a hopeful smile, “Maybe some ice cream? Cookies and cream?”

Corey smiles, bending down to kiss the top of Mason’s head. “You got it.”

He makes himself pull away, his feet heavy as he heads towards the door. He stops when he reaches it, turning to look at his family. Mason is laughing at something Courtney has said, his face scrunched up in that adorable way Corey loves. Corey takes a deep breath. He knows what he has to do. He can’t lose this. He refuses to.

Corey speeds most of the way to Scott’s. His urgency making him pay little mind to something like the speed limit. Luckily there’s no one around to pull him over. Scott looks confused when he opens the door to see Corey there, but he lets him in all the same. When he walks in he spots Liam in the living room. Liam stands up when he sees Corey, worry clear on his face. “Corey? What is it?”

“It’s…” Corey tries to take a deep breath but it just won’t come. He leans against the wall, making himself try again. He practically has to force the words past his lips. “It’s Mason.”

Liam is at his side in an instant, leaning Corey’s back at the wall and putting his hands on his shoulders, “Corey you need to breathe and tell me what happened to Mason. Is he hurt?”

Corey shakes his head, “No. He’s… he’s fine physically.”

“Did you two get in a fight about him forgetting your birthday?” Liam asks.

Corey puts his head in his hands, trying and failing to fight back a sob. He’s been co composed all day and suddenly it’s slipping away.

 _Better here than at home,_ he thinks.

“Corey?” That’s Scott now, at his side.

“We went to see a doctor today,” Corey manages to get out. “Mason’s been forgetting things lately and last night was just the final push that we needed to see someone.”

“What did they say?” Liam asks.

“Mason has early onset Alzheimer’s,” Corey says, unable to stop himself from breaking down again. It’s like now that he’s started he can’t seem to stop.

“Where is he?” Liam asks. “He’s not alone, is he?”

“Of course not,” Corey snaps. He sighs when Liam’s head snaps back in shock at Corey’s tone. “Sorry. I just… the girls are there with him.”

“It’s okay,” Liam says.

Corey gives a bitter laugh, “it’s not. It’s not okay. It’s so far from okay. It’s not _fair_.”

“No it’s not,” Scott agrees, “It’s a horrible disease.”

Corey turns to him, his eyes wide and wet. He knows he must look a little hysterical. But that’s how he feels right now. “I need you to do something, bite him. Help him before this gets any worse.”

“Corey…” Liam tries but stops when Scott shakes his head.

Scott sighs, the hand on Corey’s shoulder squeezing, “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Corey asks. “I know you have some moral code but Mason is going to forget everything. He’s going to forget me and the live with have. Both of you. His brain cells are going to die. _He’s_ going to die. You need to help him!”

Scott gives him a sad smile, “I know what’s going to happen Corey, and if I could do anything to stop it I would. Mason is a friend of mine, and I care about him deeply. Which is why I can’t bite him. At his age and with this disease the risk of it not taking and him dying is too high. I can’t put either of you through that. I won’t risk taking away what little time you already have. Just enjoy the time you have left with him Corey.”

Corey loses it. He launches himself at Scott, banging his fists against his chest as he screams. His screams eventually turn into sobs as he clings to Scott, his head resting on his chest as Scott hugs him. He feels a weight on his back, followed by a wetness soaking through his shirt and knows Liam is there too.

“I can’t lose him,” Corey says. “It’s not enough time.”

“I know,” Scott says, “but it’s all you have.”

“You won’t be going through this alone,” Liam tells him. “We’ll be there with you, whatever you need.”

 

Corey needs a drink. He needs something to take the edge off. But he can’t do that. Mason needs him. He can’t be drinking himself into oblivion while the man he loves is suffering. So he starts his car and drives back home, his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

Scott’s words are playing a loop in his head, ‘ _Just enjoy the time you have left with him Corey.’_

When Corey walks into their bedroom and finds Mason on the bed, their daughters asleep on either side of him he feels a little bit of the tension leave him. He changes into his pajamas and crawls into the bed, positioning himself between Mason’s legs, with his arms wrapped around his middle and his head on his stomach.

A hand comes up to card through his hair and Corey sighs, leaning into the touch. “Did you get my ice cream?”

Corey blinks up at him, his mouth falling open in surprise. Shit. “I uhh… I forgot. Mase I’m sorry.”

Mason just smiles, “Now who’s the forgetful one?”

Corey leans his cheek on Mason’s palm when he brings it down. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Mason uses his thumb to wipe the tears away.

“The ice cream isn’t going anywhere babe,” Mason tells him.

 _But you are,_ Corey thinks, and immediately hates himself for it. It’s not fair, but none of this is.

“I’ll get some tomorrow,” Corey says, doing his best to smile up at his husband. “Or we can go out for some.”

“Sounds perfect,” Mason says, then yawns into his arm.

Corey’s arms tighten around him, “You should sleep.”

Mason nods, “Okay. I just wanted to see you when you came in.”

Guilt hits Corey hard, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“It’s fine,” Mason assures him, looking down at the girls. “It’s been a long time since I just got to watch them sleep.”

“Yeah,” Corey says, “they certainly grew up fast.”

“At least I got to see that,” Mason whispers.

Corey’s eyes snap up to meet his and there’s a sadness there that makes Corey’s heart clench, “Mason…”

Mason shakes his head, wiping at his eyes with his free hand, “No it’s fine. Sorry.”

“Don’t you ever apologize to me,” Corey says, his voice firm, “Do you hear me? We need to be able to talk to each other about this, about how we’re feeling.”

“Are you going to?” Mason asks him, “Or are you going to go cry in the shower or leave the house whenever you get upset.”

“That wasn’t what that was,” Corey says, trying to keep his voice low. He’s already surprised the girls haven’t woken up. “And I’ll you about it, I swear. But not right now. Right now we have the girls here and we’re going to sleep.”

“Okay,” Mason yawns, “We’ll talk in the morning. And I can show you my list.”

“That sounds good babe.”

Corey settles down with his head on Mason’s stomach. He closes his eyes, trying to will sleep to come. He doesn’t want to, but he knows he needs to. His exhaustion must be catching up with him because soon he finds his eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Just as he’s drifting off he hears Mason whisper, “I love you Cor. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Corey mumbles, keeping the ‘ _but you will’_  from slipping past his lips. They both know it but it’s better to keep the thought to himself. “I love you too Mase. Always.”

“And forever,” Mason finishes.

Corey falls asleep soon after that, letting his families quiet breathing and the feeling of Mason’s hand carding through his hair pull him under.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason is more than aware what’s going on. As a doctor he’s dealt with more than his fair share of Alzheimer’s patients. And while he’s always done his best to be as emphatic as he can it’s still always been from a more clinical standpoint. Those things were never anything that could touch him. Except now they are.

Mason remembers the families, watching as they did their best to re-orientate their loved one to where they were or who they are. He’d always done his best to be as understanding as possible and try and ease their worries and stress, despite all of them knowing it was only going to get worse. It always does. Alzheimer’s is a hell of a disease. One that causes more pain to the family than the person it’s happening to in the end. At least that was always Mason’s opinion. The person themselves stopped knowing what was happening at some point or another. But their loved ones? They had to deal with it every single day. Watching as the person they cared about slowly faded away until eventually they would look at them and there would be no recognition there.

So of course when the doctor confirms Mason’s worries the first thing he can think about is Corey. His husband, his rock, his life. The man that he loves above everything else and that he knows loves him back just as fiercely. Corey’s going to have to watch Mason go through this, losing him little by little every day until Mason is just a shell of the man he knew and loved.

So when Corey suggests the list Mason makes it as much for him as he does himself. He wants to give Corey and the girls moments that they can hold onto when Mason is gone. Because he will be. It’s just the when that’s uncertain.

Mason wakes up before Corey and Madison. He allows himself a moment to just watch them sleep, taking in as much as he can. He wonders if he did it enough. He certainly hopes so. He can hear Courtney downstairs in the kitchen so he quietly slips out of bed, careful not to wake Corey or Madison.

He heads to the bathroom before making his way downstairs. Courtney doesn’t notice him right away so he watches her as she makes breakfast. He can’t believe how big she is. She’s going to be 20 in a few months. It’s hard to believe. He remembers when she was a baby, just brought home from the hospital. She couldn’t sleep until Mason had rocked her in his arms. Sometimes when he worked late Corey would have to bring her to the hospital and have Mason rock her to sleep before bringing her back home.

The thought of forgetting those little moments with her, with both of his daughters, makes his chest ache. He knows no amount of time was ever going to feel like enough but this feels like some cruel joke.

Mason is doing his best to handle it but it’s hard. He’s always valued his intelligence and ability to think. Now it’s going to leave him. He’s going forget everything he knows. It hurts him to know that he’s going to have to quit his job and stop helping people. He doesn’t want to lose his ability to think and do things for himself. He doesn’t want to lose himself and become a burden to Corey and his family. They may have made vows and promised in sickness and in health but he always figured it would be a long time from now. That they’d grow old and grey together before that happened.

Mason hastily wipes away the tears that have started spilling from his eyes. He’s been so good about not crying and yet here he is. He looks up when he feels a hand on his face to see Courtney standing there, a look of concern on her face.

“Pop? You okay?”

Mason nods, giving her a watery smile, “I’m fine Court. I’m just being nostalgic.”

“Ah,” Courtney says, “Of course. Good old nostalgia.”

“Not that you would know anything about that yet,” Mason says. “You still have a few years to go before nostalgia really sets in.”

“Oh I don’t know. I still get pretty nostalgic over my One Direction days.”

Mason snorts, “Court you never grew out of your One Direction days.”

“Exactly,” Courtney says, “It’s why I long for them.”

Mason smiles and pulls her in for a tight hug, “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Courtney says, her own arms coming up to wrap around Mason. “I know. I love you too Pop.”

They stand like that for a few minutes, Mason just holding his daughter. He can’t remember the last time he did this. That thought has him clutching her tighter, unsure if it’s just a normal forgetting or this horrible disease taking yet another memory from him.

Eventually Courtney pulls back, “I should finish breakfast.”

Mason nods and follows her into the kitchen, “Do you need any help?”

Courtney smiles over at him, “Yeah. Why don’t you make the pancakes?”

Mason grabs a pan from the cupboard and then the pancake mix Courtney already has sitting out. He gets to work on the pancakes, talking to Courtney about her life at college as the two make breakfast. He turns when he hears the sound of a camera going off to see Corey standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He smiles and brings the camera up, snapping another photo when Courtney turns around and beams at him.

“Morning Dad,” Courtney says, “You’re just in time. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Where’s Madison?” Mason asks, “Is she still sleeping?”

Courtney snorts, “Most likely. She can sleep until noon most days. It’s a miracle when she gets up for her morning classes.”

“But she does right?” Corey asks, raising an eyebrow in Courtney’s direction.

“Of course I do,” Madison says, walking into the room. “I know how important education is. You can’t learn anything if you’re not there.”

“Exactly,” Corey says. “Always go to class.”

Mason smirks over at him, “You were singing a different song when we were in college and you wanted to skip class to make out and stay in bed.”

“Which is exactly why I know how important going to class is,” Corey says.

Mason shakes his head, sliding the pancake he’s cooking off the pan and onto a plate. He turns off the burner and sets the pan aside before grabbing the pancakes and bringing them to the table.

“I’m so happy you made pancakes Pop,” Madison says, “You always make the best ones.”

“I know, that’s why I had him make them.” Courtney tells her.

“What about my pancakes?” Corey asks, “You always seem to like them.”

“Your pancakes are great too Dad,” Courtney says, kissing him on the cheek on her way to the table with a bowl of eggs. “Pop’s are just better.”

“That’s funny considering Corey is the one who taught me how to make them,” Mason says.

“I can’t even be mad,” Corey says, “You always have a habit of taking things and making them better.”

Mason smiles, stepping up to him, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Corey says, putting his arms around Mason’s neck, “You made my life better just by being in it.”

“Mine too,” Mason whispers, resting his head against Corey’s. “So much better Cor.”

Mason once again hears the sound of a camera and turns to see Madison and Courtney both with their phones out. He places a quick kiss to Corey’s lips and then pulls back.

“Alright let’s eat.”

They eat breakfast and then Mason brings Corey into the living room. He sits him down on the couch and then pulls out the list he’d been working on. He hands it to Corey and watches as his eyes scan the paper.

Before I Forget

  * Go stargazing in the mountains
  * Go Skydiving
  * Make love under the stars
  * Go to Disney World
  * Go to the Kennedy Space Center
  * See the Grand Canyon
  * Visit Gatlinburg
  * See the Atlantic Ocean
  * Take a wine painting class
  * Go parasailing
  * Go on a pack camping trip
  * Renew our vows
  * Take Corey on a date to the same place we had our first date
  * Learn how to play the guitar
  * Build a snowman
  * Have a guy’s night with Liam
  * Visit the girls at college
  * Take the girls to buy their wedding dresses
  * Hold Corey as much as possible
  * Make sure Corey and the girls know how much I love them



“You want to take a cross country road trip right now Mase? I mean I know I said a vacation but this is a lot of traveling...” Corey asks, looking from the paper over to Mason.

“Why not? We always talked about it but we never did,” Mason says. “I want to see all these places and more with you Cor. There isn’t going to be a better time and we both know that.”

“But…”

“Please,” Mason says, “Just let me have this. If it gets too hard we can come back but I at least want to try. I want all of you to have these memories with me.”

“If you’re sure…” Corey says.

“I am,” Mason tells him. “I’m sure I can do this.”

Corey takes a deep breath before nodding, “Okay, then it looks like we’re doing this.”

Mason grins and pulls Corey close. He buries his nose in Corey’s hair and just lets himself breathe. “Thank you.”

Mason can understand Corey’s worries about them going. He knows that even though he’s fine now there will be moments he’s not. He just has to hope that he’ll be himself long enough to enjoy the trip with Corey. He needs his, they both do.


	4. Chapter 4

The thought of going on a long distance trip right now is more than a little nerve wracking. Corey spends the days before they leave trying to plan for every possible outcome. Mason tells him he needs to relax, and that he’s going to plan and worry so much that he won’t be able to enjoy himself.

The doctor seems to support Mason’s wishes. He thinks it might help Mason hold onto lucidity more often, as long as Mason takes his medication. He also suggests they hire a nurse to help be there as a caregiver for Mason, and as added support for Corey. They’re both reluctant at first. This trip is supposed to be for them. But neither one can deny how much more at ease they might be with someone around that knows the disease.

Amanda is a nurse that specializes in Alzheimer’s disease. She makes it clear that while she might be going on the trip that she won’t be hovering. She’ll be there as support if they need it but otherwise it can be like she’s not even there. They both appreciate it. As much as Corey wants someone there that knows more about what Mason is dealing with he also wants this to be for them. He wants Mason to be able to relax and enjoy himself.

They travel for months, seeing all the sites and different places Mason wants to visit. Some places they stay for a few days to a month, while others they just pass through. It’s nice for Corey to be able to see Mason like this. He’s always loved to travel and explore. Unfortunately they haven’t done near enough of it. He’s just glad they’re getting to do it now. Mason still has his moments where his memory slips, but he does surprisingly well.

Amanda is a big help though. She teaches Mason exercises and little tricks to help him keep his mind working and strong. Mason is reluctant at first, but he eventually gives in. Corey knows that as a doctor he has to know she’s right.

They get home a few days before Thanksgiving, both of them wanting to spend the holidays with their girls and the pack. They also want Amanda to be able to spend some time with her family as well.

“Thank you for coming with us,” Corey says as he walks her to her car, “We both appreciate it.”

Amanda nods and gives him a small smile, “Of course. I know how important this trip was to both of you, and I’m glad I could help. I’m still here for both of you if you need it.”

Corey nods, glancing over to where Mason is grabbing the bags out of the trunk, before looking back at Amanda, “I think maybe we’d like to keep you on. We both know what we’re facing, and it might help to have someone who knows us and our situation around.”

“I’d be happy to,” Amanda tells him.

“It won’t be until after the holidays,” Corey says, “You deserve some time off with your family. I’m sure they’ve missed you.”

“They have, but they understand how important my job is,” Amanda says. “You should go help Mason, but please call me if you need anything.”

Corey says his goodbyes and then heads over to the car where Mason is standing. He gestures down at their bags, “How on Earth did we get so much stuff?”

Corey chuckles, picking up a few of the bags, “Gifts, Mase.”

“I’m sure not all of this is gifts,” Mason says, starting after Corey as they make their way towards the house.

Corey throws a grin over his shoulder, “There’s nothing wrong with a few self-gifts.”

“Yeah a _few_ ,” Mason says, but he’s grinning.

Corey laughs and slows down so he can place a kiss to Mason’s cheek, “Some of those gifts are for you.”

“Sure,” Mason says, unlocking the door. “I’m sure the Harry Potter snow globe from Universal was for me.”

“You like Harry Potter just as much as I do!” Corey says, putting the bags he’s carrying down next Mason’s.

He starts taking off his scarf but Mason bats his hands away, quickly taking off the scarf and hanging it up before moving to the unzip Corey’s coat. Corey does the same for him and then they both stand there, smiling at each other.

Mason puts his hands on Corey’s hips and nuzzles into his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Corey whispers, running a hand through Mason’s hair.

He closes his eyes, letting himself just enjoy this moment with Mason. He’s broken out of it when he hears whispering from the living room. His hand stills and Mason pulls back with a frown, “What is it?”

“We’ve got company,” Corey tells him.

Liam groans and his head pops out from behind the couch, “We were trying to surprise you.”

“How did you even get in?” Mason asks.

“Because you gave me a key when you first moved in,” Liam says, standing up and dragging Theo with him, “For emergencies.”

“And this is an emergency?” Mason asks, raising his eyebrow,

Liam shrugs, giving him a carefree grin, “We missed you. Both of you. So we thought we’d surprise you with our company.”

“And dinner. The lasagna is in the oven and should be just about done.” Theo tells them, making his way towards the kitchen.

“I do love lasagna,” Mason says.

“And it’s been a while since we’ve had an actual home cooked meal,” Corey adds.

“We know,” Two familiar voice sound from the kitchen, before Courtney and Madison are peaking their heads around the corner.

Mason makes a noise of surprise and then he’s running forward and pulling them both into big hugs. Corey follows him over, hugging both his girls tightly before letting Mason hug them again. He knows how much Mason has been missing the girls. They came and joined them in Gatlinburg when they were there for the week, back before classes started, but that’s been months ago.

“I’ve missed you both so much,” Mason tells them both, laughing as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“We missed you too, Pop,” Courtney says, patting his cheek with a kind smile. “Why do you think we came back early?”

“You’re not missing anything are you?” Corey asks, trying to give them both a stern look.

Madison rolls her eyes, “Relax, Dad. Our classes were done for the week. We were just going to be sitting there twiddling our fingers. It’s better to be here and with you two.”

“When did you even get in?”

“This morning. Uncle Theo came and picked us up,” Courtney says, throwing a grin over her shoulder at Theo, who is standing by the stove stirring something.

“And Liam?” Mason asks, “Let me guess. He stayed home to sleep.”

“Hey!” Liam says, leaning against the wall next to Mason, “I’ll have you know I was awake. I just went to the store to make sure we had everything. I even made sure you had a turkey.”

Corey’s eyes widen, “I forgot about the turkey!”

“I figured,” Liam says, “You’ve been busy. But we took care of it. Don’t worry. You all could have just ate with us, anyway.”

“We appreciate that but we want to have the day with our girls,” Mason says, throwing an arm around both their shoulders.

Corey smiles as he watches them for a moment, then he moves towards the stove where Theo still stands, wanting to give them some time together. Liam joins, taking a spot next to Theo. “So how has he been?” Liam asks, keeping his voice low.

“Good,” Corey says, glancing over at Mason, who’s laughing at something the girls are telling him. He looks back at Liam and Theo with a tired sigh. “There are still moments where he doesn’t remember. But for the most part he was pretty good. His medication and the memory exercises Amanda has been teaching him have definitely helped keep him lucid.”

“Well that’s good. Maybe…” Liam starts, then shakes his head. They both know that no matter how many good days Mason has there is no stopping this. There will be a day when Mason doesn’t know them at all. “Maybe there’s still time.”

Corey nods, “Yeah. I hope so.”

Dinner is a lively one. Mason is happy to laugh and talk with everyone as they eat. He listens as Liam tells him about some stunt his students tried to pull at school and laughs at the end result, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way that Corey loves.

“It kind of reminds me of us,” Liam says, taking a bite of his lasagna.

Mason points his fork at him, “We were never that bad.”

“No,” Corey says, “You were worse.”

After dinner they move into the living room and gather on the floor as Corey pulls out his camera so they can tell them all about their trip. Mason tells them about their trip to the Grand Canyon, and how much bigger it looks in person.

Then they start talking about their trip to Florida, where they’d spent almost a month. They went to Disney and Universal and out to the Kennedy Space Center.

“You should have seen how happy Mason was to be there,” Corey tells them, smiling up at Mason as he brushes a hand across his cheek. “Still my little space nerd.”

“It was cool,” Mason says, “I definitely missed my calling at being an astronaut.”

Liam grins, “That you did. But I doubt you’d be able to handle being away from Corey and the girls that long.”

Mason sighs, “Yeah probably not. But it still would have been cool.”

“But at least you got to see a real life space center,” Corey tells him.

“And we got these packets of food like the astronauts eat,” Mason says. “It’s actually not bad. We have some left, right? We brought them some?”

Corey nods, “Yeah we have some. Though with all the bags we have you all might be waiting until Christmas to try it.”

“I’m sure it will be worth it,” Courtney says. “I’m sad we had to miss it though. It sounds awesome.”

“It was,” Mason says, “I wish you girls could have been there.”

“We’ll have to go back someday,” Madison says.

“Yeah,” Mason says, giving them a small smile. “That would be nice.”

They all know the possibility of it is slim, but it’s still nice to hope. Corey’s not about to be the one that ruin that.

They move on to talking about other things they did, like going to the beach and swimming with dolphins. Mason had been so happy. He couldn’t stop smiling when he got to touch one. There are things they keep to themselves. Like how they’d made love under the stars in the mountains of Tennessee. That’s just for them.

 _Soon just you_ , Corey thinks, and immediately hates himself for it. It’s not fair. He knows it’s not. But then again, none of this is.

It’s when they start talking about how they went skydiving in Georgia that Corey knows something is off. Mason goes silent for a moment and he looks confused.

“So Mase is there, gripping the plane tightly and looking more than a little terrified. I’m thinking he’s going to back out and say he’s not doing it. But he eventually squares his shoulders and nods his head. And then we’re jumping. I’m glad he didn’t chicken out because he was laughing the whole way down. I wish I could have gotten a picture of it.”

"That didn't happen,” Mason says, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah it did, babe," Corey says, trying to give him an easy smile, though his heart is thudding painfully in his chest.

Mason goes all quiet before he whispers out, "I don't remember."

Corey feels bad for bringing it up suddenly. He knows how much it upsets Mason to forget. He also knows there’s nothing he can really say to make it easier so he just holds his hand and rests his chin on Mason’s shoulder and tells him it's okay.

Mason takes the camera from Corey and stares down at the picture. It’s one they took after they landed. The both of them are huddled close together, wearing matching grins as they look at the camera. Mason’s shoulders start to shake as he cries and sets the camera down. Corey pulls him close, running a soothing hand down his arm.

“How is it possible that I could just forget the way your eyes lit up like that so soon?” Mason asks, looking up at Corey with tear filled eyes. “You look so happy here, Cor.”

“I was happy,” Corey tells him, “I _am_. Because I’m with you.”

“You don’t look like that right now,” Mason mutters.

Corey sighs, “Because I don’t like seeing you hurting, Mase.” He turns to Liam and Theo with a sad smile, “Maybe we should do this some other time.”

They both nod and get to their feet. Liam stops by Mason and leans down to hug him, “We’ll see you later, okay?”

Mason nods, “Yeah, okay.”

Theo squeezes Corey’s shoulder, “Call if you need anything.”

Corey nods. He watches them go before turning to the girls, “Maybe you two should just head up to your rooms.”

“Are you sure?” Courtney asks, “We could stay.”

“No it’s fine,” Corey says, trying to give her a convincing smile. “I think we’ll be fine. It was just…”

“Stop it!” Mason shouts, shooting to his feet.

Corey scrambles up after him, turning to face his now clearly furious husband. “Mase?”

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here! My memory isn’t completely gone yet, you know? I still understand things. I still hear what you say about me! Like ‘ _oh yeah he’s doing good. He’s lucid enough.’_ Yeah, I am. I’m lucid enough to know how much this sucks.”

Corey has to swallow past the lump building in his throat. He hates himself a little bit for making Mason go through this. He’s been so careful, but apparently not careful enough. “Mase, I’m so sorry.”

He tries to take a deep breath but it won’t come. His vision is blurring and he knows it won’t be long before he’s crying. He makes an excuse and then runs from the room, towards the stairs. He can hear Mason calling after him but he ignores him. He’s already made things hard enough. The last thing he wants is for Mason or the girls go see him breaking down like this.

He barely makes it to their bed before he collapses and sobs start coursing through his body. It’s been so long since he’s let himself cry. It’s as if all the feelings he’s been trying to keep down have come to the surface and they’re boiling over. More than anything he feels guilt. Guilt for making Mason feel bad, and now guilt that he had to see him break like that. Mason’s going through enough. Corey’s supposed to be the strong one. Yet right now he doesn’t feel very strong at all. He feels helpless.

He feels the bed dip next to him but doesn’t open his eyes, not even when he feels Masons’ arms wrap around him from behind. He knows it’s Mason. He’d know those arms anywhere. Arms that have always held him so tight and made him feel safe and whole.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“Do you remember our vows?” Mason asks. “We swore to love each other forever. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. That goes both ways, Cor. I...I can’t say I’ll always be here for you, because we both know I won’t. There will be times I probably won’t even remember you, and I’m sorry you’re going to have to see me like that. But for now, I am here. I’m with you. And I’m going to make the best of the time I have with you and the girls.”

Corey turns to face him, noticing that Mason’s cheeks are wet with tears. He leans in and rests his forehead against Mason’s as his hands grip his shoulders, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Mason says, “Remember that, okay?”

“I will,” Corey tells him.

He kisses him softly, more tears spilling from his eyes. Mason rolls onto his back and pulls Corey with him, until he’s all but laying on him. Neither one seems to mind. Corey just tucks his head in Mason’s neck and breathes him. Now that he’s calmed down he suddenly feels exhausted. It’s been a long day for both of them. He knows they deserve some sleep. They’re both still in their clothes but neither one moves to change. It’ll be something they deal with in the morning. For now, they’re content to stay here wrapped around each other, falling asleep to the others soft breathing and steady beating of their heart against their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully now that I'm over my block things can go smoother. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is from Liam’s POV, which is something I’ve been wanting to do for awhile.

Liam drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he stares up at the dark house. He knows everyone inside is sleeping. They have been for hours. Yet here he is. He’s not going to pretend he doesn’t know why. He does. He just needs to be able to hear Mason’s steady heartbeat and know he’s alright. At least for now. He knows there will come a time when that won’t be enough.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’s been friends with Mason for almost 40 years. _40 years_. He always expected there would be 40 more. Even more than that. Mason has been by his side for so long it’s just something he thought he’d always have. That they would grow old together and then sit on the front porch talking about the good old days. The realization that he’s not going to have that weighs heavy on him.

He’s been doing his best to handle it, wanting to be there for Mason and Corey. But after seeing the reality of what’s happening in person tonight, Liam isn’t doing too well. He’d snuck out after Theo had fallen asleep and drove over, just needing to be close to Mason. He hadn’t planned to stay long but he’s been here for over an hour just sitting and listening and staring at the house. He’s not sure what he expects to happen.

He hears his phone ping loudly in the quiet of the car, and jumps. It’s almost 2 a.m., no one should be awake to text him. His frown deepens when he realizes it’s Corey.

**_If you’re going to insist on staying here, you might as well come inside._ **

Liam sighs and pockets his phone and keys. He hadn’t heard movement to signal Corey’s awake, but by now Corey knows how to go undetected by a listening werewolf. Liam finds the front door unlocked when he gets there, and enters the house quietly. He finds Corey sitting at the kitchen table, two mugs in front of him. He slides one across the table and gestures for Liam to sit.

“I suppose I don’t need to ask what you’re doing here so late,” Corey says, and takes a sip from his cup.

Liam does the same, feeling himself relax a bit as the warmth washes over him. “I just needed to know he was alright. I guess it hadn’t really hit me until tonight how bad it’s going to get. I thought I knew but…”

“Seeing it in person is different,” Corey says, nodding his head in understanding. “I know.”

“You know, we’ve known eachother since before either of us could walk? We met at the park when my mom bought me and my older sister there. Mason was there with his mom. They talked while we played on the ground in front of them. We’ve been inseparable ever since. It never occured to me that there would be a time when… but I suppose you get that.”

“I do,” Corey says. “I haven’t known him as long as you have, but I’ve loved him since I was 17 years old. I’m going to love him the rest of our lives. No matter what happens. Even though I know there will be times he’ll look at me and not have any idea who I am. I’m still going to love him, with everything I have.”

Liam reaches across the table with his free hand and places it over Corey’s, “He’s lucky to have you.”

“Sometimes I don’t think so,” Corey says. “Mason has always been the strong one. But I’m trying. I have to. For him. For the girls.”

“But you don’t always have to be strong,” Liam tells him. “And you’re not alone in this, Corey. You have the girls. Me. Theo. The rest of the pack. We’re all here for you. Whatever you need.”

Liam’s head tilts towards the stairs when he hears movement above them. “Mason’s up.”

Corey sighs, “Of course he is.”

“Should you go up?” Liam asks, turning his head towards him.

Corey shakes his head, “No, he’s probably smelled the tea by now. He’ll be down soon.”

Sure enough, Mason appears at the foot of the stairs a minute later. He’s wearing sweatpants that are a little too long for him, a worn t-shirt, and a robe. Liam can’t help but grin when he catches sight of a wolf snout on his feet.

“Nice slippers.”

Mason rolls his eyes, “Shut up. These floors are cold at night to my human skin. And they’re comfortable.”

“Did you want tea?” Corey asks, already getting to his feet and heading towards the cabinet to get another mug.

“Please,” Mason says. He takes a seat beside Liam, not looking the least bit surprised to see him. “Late night meeting?”

“We were just talking,” Liam says, bringing him mug up to take a sip of his tea, more for something to do than anything real desire to drink it.

“Have a feeling I can guess the subject,” Mason says, leveling him with a long look, one that usually has the ability to make Liam crack. One would think that by now Liam would have found a way to build a defense to it. He hasn’t.

“I was just worried,” Liam says.

“So worried he was keeping watch outside the house,” Corey says, handing over a cup of tea to Mason, before taking his seat. “I heard him and decided if he was going to insist on being here, he might as well come inside.”

“I’m fine,” Mason tells him.

“I know. I just…” Liam sighs, and puts his mug down. “I worry about you, Mase. I’ll _always_ worry about you. You’re my best friend.”

“Always will be,” Mason says. The reply so immediate. It’s something they always do, but this time it makes a lump form in Liam’s throat. He knows there might be a time Liam says the words and Mason maybe just smiles at him, or questions him about it. He’s heard you should just let people with Alzheimer's have their own reality. It hurts that one day that reality might not include Liam. Or Corey. Or their girls. He’s kind of with Theo on his atheism right now. Because if there is a god and they decided it was okay to let people have this disease, he’s not sure he wants to believe in them.

“Liam?”

Liam looks towards Mason with an apologetic smile, “Sorry. Just got a little lost in thought.”

Mason leans back in his chair and grins, “About Theo?”

“He’s almost always thinking about Theo,” Corey says. “So that’s a safe bet.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I do think about other things.”

“ _Sure_ you do,” Mason says.

“Like either of you can talk,” Liam says, deciding it’s best to just go along with this flow in conversation.

Corey shrugs, “I’d be lying if I said that Mason didn’t take up most of my thoughts.”

“Only most of?” Mason questions.

“Well yeah,” Corey says. “I have to think about the girls too. As should you.”

“Of course I think about the girls,” Mason says. “And Liam. And other things. But it almost always leads back to you.”

He leans in and places a lingering kiss to Corey’s lips. His hand comes up to caress his cheek. They’re both looking at each other with such tenderness that Liam has to make himself look away, feeling like he’s intruding on their moment.

“The guest room is made up if you just want to sleep here,” Corey tells him a few minutes later. “It’s late, and you probably shouldn’t be driving home.”

Liam nods, “Yeah that’s probably the smartest idea.”

“Come on,” Mason says, pushing his chair back and standing up. “I’ll get you some clothes.”

Liam stands up and moves to grab his mug to take to the sink, but Corey waves him off, “No, I got. You two go. I’ll be up in a few Mase.”

“You better.”

Mason places a quick kiss to Corey’s cheek, and then waves his hand for Liam to follow as he makes his way towards the stairs. Liam follows him up to the room he shares with Corey, and watched as he looks through the dresser. He turns around with a pair of sweats and a shirt, that he hands out to Liam.

When Liam goes to take them, Mason holds on, his face pinched in worry.

“Mase?”

“You’ll look after them, won’t you?” Mason asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Liam doesn’t have to ask who he’s talking about. It’s obvious it’s about Corey and the girls. Liam reaches out with his free hand and places it over Mason’s, “Of course I will. I’m going to be here whatever any of you need.”

Mason nods, and brings a hand up to wipe at his eyes, “Thank you.”

Liam reaches out and pulls him in for a tight hug. He feels himself start to cry and the sound of Mason’s quiet sobs reach him. He feels a pang of when he realizes he can’t remember the last time he hugged Mason. He knows he should have done it more. He just always took for granted that Mason would always be here, and he’d have more chances. He makes a promise to himself that he’ll do it more.

He eats breakfast with Mason, Corey, Madison, and Courtney the next morning, the tension from the day before seeming to have melted away leaving them all laughing and talking as they eat. Mason especially looks for at ease. Something he’s grateful for.

When he leaves, Mason offers to walk him out. Liam notices the way his features shift the moment their outside. The worry is there again, and Liam realizes he’s not as okay as he was letting everyone believe.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Mason says, leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Liam tells him, mirroring his position. “I think we both needed that. Especially you. This can’t be easy.”

“It’s not,” Mason agrees. “It’s fucking hard. I feel like I’m losing this huge piece of myself. But in the end, I know it won’t matter. Not to me. I won’t remember what I was or what I lost. But everyone else will know. And I know how hard it can get on the families. That’s why I need you to be here for them. Corey’s strong, so are the girls.  But I don’t want them to be alone in this. I don’t want you to be either.”

“I won’t,” Liam promises. “And I’ll make sure Corey and the girls aren’t either. They’ll see me so much they’ll get sick of me.”

Mason laughs and knocks their shoulders together. They lapse into companionable silence. The two of them looking ahead, but not really seeing anything. Suddenly Mason snaps his fingers, causing Liam to jump.

“We should go camping!”

“Okay…”

“No, I mean it. Like real camping. All of us. It will be fun. We can have a campfire, and make s’mores. And sing campfire songs. And watch the sunset and sunrise.”

Liam has to admit it sounds nice. He can’t remember the last time he went camping. “Sure,well have to talk to the others though.”

“They’ll agree,” Mason says, sounding sure of himself.

“How do you know?”

Mason grins, “Because right now, no one wants to deny me anything.”

“You’re really going to use that to your advantage?”

Mason shrugs, “I’m eventually going to lose all my memories, why shouldn’t I?”

Liam shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a small smile. “I’ll ask them.”

Mason pulls Liam in for a tight hug, and whispers out a “thank you” against his ear before pulling back. Liam knows those two words have a much bigger meaning.

Theo’s waiting on the couch for him when he gets home. Just seeing him there, alive and whole and directing a smile his way had Liam stumbling forward. Theo is off the couch in an instant, and taking Liam into his arms. Liam crumples against him. A choked off sob escaping him.

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Liam whispers.

“I won’t,” Theo assures him, bringing a hand up to card through Liam’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.

Liam wants to believe him. The reality of how fragile their lives are washes over him, making him cling to Theo tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
